11 July 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-07-11 ; Comments *The subject of Peel's colourful shirt is returned to often during the show. *The Bearsuit session track 'Hei Jaska Hei Jokunen' is their 'Hey Charlie Hey Chuck' song, translated into and performed in Finnish. "Exactly the sort of thing that we like people to do with sessions", says Peel approvingly. Session *Bearsuit #1. Debut broadcast of first session. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Detroit Cobras: Shout Bama Lama (CD - Life Love and Leaving) Sympathy For The Record Industry Records *''(JP: 'For those of you who are interested in the webcam, I've undone another button on my shirt. Don't want to drive you mad, but I have done.')'' *Oval: Track 1 (LP - Ovalcommers) Form and Function *''(JP: 'Referring back to the shirt, if you do look at the webcam thing, I set off from home yesterday feeling kind of optimistic and up about life and the shirt reflects that actually 'cos it's a symphony in orange and yellow and matches my complexion almost perfectly. But it is a demonstration to you, if you like, why a certain well known department store is having financial problems at the moment because that's where it came from.')'' *AntiHero: MTV (demo CD) *Bearsuit: Stop What You're Doing What You're Doing Is Wrong (session) *Schlammpeitziger: Mausefaltenfripp (LP - Collected Simplesongs Of My Temporary Past) Domino *Reverend Pike: Work Pride (DIY Vasectomy EP) Stupidcat *Sam Lightnin' Hopkins: Rollin' Woman Blues (78 - Goldstar Records) - Pig's Big 78 *Bonny Billy: Strange Things (EP - More Reverie) Temporary Residence Records *Rare Essence: Work The Walls (LP - Greatest Hits Vol. 1) Rare One Records *Aina: Mnemnotechnics (LP - Aina) Bcore *Bearsuit: Hei Jaska Hei Jokunen (session) *Prefuse 73: Five Minutes Away (LP - Vocal Studies and Uprock Narratives) Warp *Garlic: Courgette (LP - The Murky World of Seats) Propylactic *Ronnie Ronalde: The Yarmouth Song (CD - EMI Present The Magic of Ronnie Ronalde) EMI *''(JP: 'Here's something else from Argentina that we're not entirely sure how to pronounce. Nice though.')'' *Rascacielos: Camote Galactico (CD EP) Fragil Discos *Melt-Banana: Scrubber (LP - Speak Squeak Creak) A-Zap *Bearsuit: Minerals Made Me (session) *Men In Speedos: Gutties (LP - Red Album) Red Label Records *Rod Dennis Mento Band: Water Come A Mi Eye (LP - Rod Dennis Mento Band) Penthouse *Hefner: When The Angels Play Their Drum Machines (LP - Dead Media) Too Pure *MC Mabon: Route (LP - The Hunt For Meaning) Ankstmusik Records *mclusky: whoyouknow (7") Boobytrap Records *Herman Dune: Strange Plot (LP - They Go To The Woods) Shrimper *James Ruskin: Set Up (LP - Into Submission) Tresor Records *Bearsuit: Poor Prince Neal (session) *John B: Forever (12") Beta Recordings *For Stars: Back In France (LP - We Are All Beautiful People) Munich Records *Rocketeers: Hey Rube (format / label not given) Although Peel doesn't give the format and label details, it's likely that this is taken from the Ace Records compilation album "Modern Vocal Groups Vol 5". Tracks from this LP had previously featured on the recent shows 09 May 2001, 15 May 2001 and 05 July 2001. *Jeans Team: Das Lied Der Liebe (LP - Ding Dong) Kitty-Yo File ;Name *John Peel 11-07-01.mp3 ;Length *2:00:27 ;Other *Mediafire download ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 10 of 17 (2001) ;Footnotes Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online